My Sweet Seventeen
by hyuga niah95
Summary: satu persatu impian Karin menjadi kenyataan di hari ulang tahunnya!.


**Halloo… saya kembali lagi dengan fic ke-dua saya. Mohon readers semua jangan bosan untuk membacanya… dan tentu saja untuk meriview fic ini… Oh, dan juga makasih sebelumnya buat reaviewer yang nggak bosan-bosan reaview cerita aku.  
**

Tittle : My Sweet Seventeen

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo

Author : hyuga niah95

Rate : T

Warning : Sorry for typo , OOC and etc.

This is my story , so happy reading :)

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to me!" terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, namanya Hanazono Karin. Ia memang tinggal sendiri di rumah yang begitu sederhana semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ulang tahun yang sangat menyedihkan baginya. Bagaimana tidak! Di hari spesialnya itu ia harus merayakannya sendirian tanpa orang tuanya.

Temannya? Tak satupun teman Karin menemaninya di hari spesialnya ini. Mungkin karena saat ini Karin hanya memikirkan orang tuanya dan ingin sendirian. Ya, alasan yang sangat egois mungkin. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya yang jelas ia sendirian dan ia menginginkan itu.

Sepi dan sunyi, itulah yang sedang ia rasakan. Hanya kue tart kecil dan tangisnyalah yang menemaninya saat itu. Ia sempat berpikir "Apakah mungkin harus selalu seperti ini, ulang tahun tanpa keluarga dan-" ah, dia baru ingat teman-temannya tapi sayang semuanya sudah terlambat ini sudah hampir sore tak mungkin untuk memanggil temannya.

Begitu sedihnyakah dan menyesalnya gadis itu hingga dia tidur di sofa kamarnya? Jawabannya sangat. Dia sangat sedih hingga memutuskan untuk terlelap saja.

Lama. Dia tidur begitu lama hingga tak sadar ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Tak ada yang dia lakukan kecuali bicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menghadap ke langit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia berkata "Ayah, ibu, aku rindu kalian apa kalian juga merindukanku? Kalau begitu temani aku di ulang tahunku kali ini. Aku sangat kesepian! Di ulang tahunku yang ke-17 ini tak ada yang istimewa bahkan yang ada hanya kenanganku bersama kalian dan itu membuatku sedih. Kenapa ayah dan ibu pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku? Kenapa ibu dan ayah tak menemaniku di hari ulang tahunku. Aku masih ingin bersama kalian, mendapat kecupan dan ucapan dari kalian, mendapat kado dari kalian dan mendapat hari-hari yang bahagia bersama kalian. Tapi kenapa semuanya semu? Aku berharap setelah aku tidur esok harinya aku akan melihat ayah dan ibu tersenyum kepadaku dan kembali seperti dulu. Ya, aku sangat ber-" gadis itu tak melanjutkannya, ia kembali tertidur, tertidur pulas seakan dunia yang sebenarnya ada ketika dia tidur.

Nyata. Harapannya menjadi nyata!. Hari ini teman kelasnya memberinya kejutan ulang tahun di kelasnya. Walaupun ulang tahunya kemarin tapi dia terlihat begitu bahagia mendapat kejutan itu dari temannya. Tentu saja tak sebahagia jika orang tuanya juga berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Diam. Dia kembali terdiam. Sosok Karin kini berjalan meninggalkan pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya tersebut. Entah dia mau kemana, yang jelasnya kini ia sampai di taman kota yang sunyi sepi di pagi yang sangat cerah ini.

Tak beruntung. Rupanya hari ini Karin kurang beruntung. Setelah kejutan ulang tahunnya itu, kejadian buruk menimpanya. Seseorang tiba-tiba menusuknya dari belakang, rupanya itu adalah teman kelasnya sendiri Rika. Rika irih dengan Karin karena ia bisa mendapat kejuta ulang tahun dari teman kelasnya sedangkan ia tidak padahal ulang tahun mereka berdua sama. Karin tergeletak di tanah, tak ada orang yang melihatnya hingga Kazune teman kelasnya lewat di depannya. Ia kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi sayang nyawa Karin tak tertolong. Pisau yang mengenainya tertancap tepat di jantungnya.

Sedih. Ya, kini semua orang bersedih atas kepergian Karin. Orang yang paling terpukul atas kepergiannya adalah Rika, temannya sendiri yang telah membunuhnya. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya itu. Ternyata, kejutan itu di tujukan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, kini Rika harus dipenjara untuk menebus kesalahannya walaupun sebenarnya itu tak cukup.

Bahagia. Mungkin semua orang bersedih atas kepergian Karin. Tapi tidak untuk Karin! Ia malah bahagia karena disaat itu juga ia kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Sungguh harapan yang menjadi Karin dan orang tuanya akan hidup bahagia di Syurga. Begitu menyedihkan namun sangat membahagiakan bagi sosok seorang Karin.


End file.
